candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 June 2016
04:16 Testing the script load 09:09 Chat log works 09:17 Today is Saturday, why no one here. 09:18 Because it's Saturday 09:19 Convince Candylover he can't be friends with Felix 09:19 Last night we had lot about that 09:19 So you mean there will have mqny people tomorrow. 09:19 Because Saturday isn't not really a holiday 09:21 Won't guarantee anything 09:21 Mainly if I need to go to the school whole day, just Friday and Saturday is free. 09:22 Right now I go to work only on Wednesday and Thursday 09:22 W€DN€S D 09:23 Too many free time?! 09:24 Who can one works in just two days per week. 09:24 At least 5 days in HK 09:26 5 is for those is nothing to do 09:26 6 is common 09:26 7 is reasonable. 09:27 Two is better than nothing 09:28 I at least get money from it 09:28 So that's Leisurely spending time in Finland -_- 09:28 Not kind of 09:32 The job where I work on has too much things to do and there's not much to do so two days is suitable 11:07 Vandalism + Sock 11:07 ? 11:07 by Corpsetorture1237 11:08 Check Recent Wiki Activity 11:08 Morning? 11:08 Morning Edwin 11:09 Lucas, see my ideas :) http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Shack_(SCCS) 11:09 Ok :) 11:10 I want have another people rate it. 11:10 That's bp's rate. 11:10 2426's board is very small :P 11:10 2426 is SH 11:11 But I don't like that level. Unmoveable. 11:11 oh people 11:11 Morning~ 11:12 I was just looking the awesome commission i got 11:12 By the way I was pretty emotional just now. 11:12 And my CCS fandom is made from my characters 11:12 Commission? 11:13 :/ 11:13 Hi Marek 11:14 Lucas, then how about 2422-2425 11:14 Hold on 11:15 2425 - VH 11:15 2424 - E 11:15 Gah 11:15 Hello, do you people have problem with game freezing like me? My game keeps on freezing during the sugar crush on Level 916. 11:15 Occasionally though. 11:15 I had same problem in Teapot tower 11:16 If Mystery egg reveals marmalade, it will crash the level in Sugar Crush 11:17 I'm feeling quite emotional now :/ 11:18 Traumatized at what happened a few hours ago... 11:18 Hi Joseph 11:18 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia Anyone? 11:21 wtf is that 11:22 Some stuff 11:22 is it porn 11:22 No -_- 11:22 Obviously no. 11:22 We aren't sick-minded people 11:22 I like watching porn lol 11:22 @_@ 11:22 No, just no, Joseph -_- 11:22 Oh god. 11:26 you know where this leads Joseph 11:26 Trolling, talking harsh things 11:26 Oh, he eft 11:26 Ban anyway? 9:01 Harry382 What do you think of Trump? 9:01 Megaphantaze Just to remind, next ban is 1 day So stop now Dang it 9:02 ChaneyTheSamurott One week, for breaking rules on purpose. 9:02 Megaphantaze I hope it was 1 day Wow 9:02 Edwin91476 Next can infinite. 9:02 3litecandycrusher whoops... 9:02 Megaphantaze It took three weeks before he came back First was 2 hours 9:02 3litecandycrusher i actually thought he was a sockpuppet, so i gave him a perms-ban (fp) 9:02 Edwin91476 There's history that is simliar name that banned to poltics. 9:02 3litecandycrusher perma* 9:03 Megaphantaze Trolls always attacks, when you least expect them to come back 9:03 Edwin91476 because of talking poltics* Welcome to the Candy Kingdom ~ Please read the rules before chatting ~ Trolls will be banned without warning 9:03 Megaphantaze He did it once and I expeced 1 day 9:03 3litecandycrusher should i change it to 1 week? 9:03 Megaphantaze Change please FRT FFFRRRTTT has joined the Candy Kingdom. FRT FFFRRRTTT has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by 3litecandycrusher . FRT FFFRRRTTT has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Megaphantaze . FRT FFFRRRTTT has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Edwin91476 . 9:04 Megaphantaze Triple kill 9:04 3litecandycrusher yeah! 9:04 Edwin91476 Triple blocking :p 9:04 3litecandycrusher anyways i gtg, if anyone wants to shorten the ban on Harry they can see ya guys o/ 9:04 Megaphantaze Combo whohw 3litecandycrusher has gone to crush some candies. AIDCG has gone to crush some candies. 9:07 Megaphantaze You can be sure of one thing There may not be people on Saturdays But there's lots of trolls 9:07 Edwin91476 Agree. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Bp101697 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:27 Bp101697 Hi. I think we overuse insanely hard episodes. 6 consecutive insanely hard episodes are too much. 9:28 Edwin91476 Bp, I buffed 2424 that candy cannons spawn 6-move bombs instead of 22-move bombs. But 22-move bombs still in the board. 9:28 Bp101697 Okay. I've had enough for buffing levels. I think I don't buff levels. 9:29 Edwin91476 Relax, King will not see fanon. 9:30 Megaphantaze King doesn't care 9:30 Bp101697 Is it possible to buff by adding one color and no changing moves, but difficulty is not changed? Such as easy as first, but still easy after buffing! 9:31 Edwin91476 Saying 2424? 9:32 Bp101697 Later. I think Candy Crush is now too insane. Carlsaga07 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:32 Carlsaga07 Hi. 9:32 Edwin91476 Nah, there are at least wiggly wheel. Morning~ Yes, they are rather easy at first. 9:34 Bp101697 But after massive buff, they are insanely hard. 9:34 Edwin91476 How about 1688 from 45 to 25? 9:34 Carlsaga07 Candy Crush is now very intense. 9:34 Edwin91476 Seb:How about 15? 9:35 Bp101697 Super Stupid since it is the first mixed mode level!!, 9:35 Carlsaga07 Who is the best person? 9:35 Edwin91476 Got to go, bye! 9:35 Bp101697 They should make a new layout in level 1688. And many more moves. 9:36 Carlsaga07 What about one level in Sweet Skies is easy? Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 9:36 Bp101697 Quest: Make all levels in both episodes very easy. Note that no removing color. 9:37 Carlsaga07 But removing a candy color makes everything easy. However, unlike 323. But that buff is necessary since it has a glitch. 9:38 Bp101697 Yep. 9:39 Carlsaga07 I'm now playing Monster Fever at royalgames.com. But let's face it, we will have a struggle in our Candy Crush life. 9:42 Bp101697 Now I quite mad when King buff levels. *am quite mad ChaneyTheSamurott has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. 9:57 Carlsaga07 Whenever King buffs one level, we feel like we are testing to a challenge, and then exiting the first friendly era of Candy Crush. We are moving in the second era of this game. :( Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Wildoneshelper has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:00 Carlsaga07 Hi, then crush some candies again. Why are there bugs? Wildoneshelper has gone to crush some candies. DaRKMaRoWaK has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:03 Bp101697 ? Yeah. Now too many buffs. http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1029_(CCR) How about this level? Clear all blockers in this level. ChaneyTheSamurott has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:08 Carlsaga07 But then later, they will keep buffing levels.. Why is this happening? It seems they used to be user-friendly..... 10:09 Bp101697 Yeah. But not they are not. 10:10 Carlsaga07 It seems playing in Royal Games is much better.... DaRKMaRoWaK has gone to crush some candies. 10:17 Bp101697 Also Cookie Jam, or Gummy Drop. They should not change hexagon level markers. Example: Last week level 492 is hexagon, but now it is not. To add rewards for passing hard levels. 10:18 Carlsaga07 So I'm taking a break from playing Candy Crush until June 24. 10:18 Bp101697 Like it give you 10 gold bars for achieving first star. 20 gold bard for second star. 30 gold bars for third stars. But you get only once. Huge fart has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:20 Carlsaga07 I wish they can give a booster every time you complete a hexagon level. 10:20 Huge fart time to fart 10:20 Carlsaga07 >:( 10:20 Huge fart fart fart fart like fart fart fart oooh juicy fart Huge fart has been hit with a lollipop hammer by ChaneyTheSamurott. 10:22 Bp101697 I think gold bars are much better. Give only gold bars instead of boosters. 10:22 Carlsaga07 Yes. Or make it 2. Or in extremely rare case, they will give a two hour live forever. In 1/2000 cases, they will give 6-24 hour live forever 10:25 Bp101697 In my fanon, completing some levels rewards some gold bars. http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_476_(CCR) Like this. How do you think about this level? 10:28 Carlsaga07 If I plan a fanon, if players complete 100 levels, they will get a one hour life forever. ChaneyTheSamurott has gone to crush some candies. 10:33 Bp101697 How about my level? 10:34 Carlsaga07 It's good. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:38 Carlsaga07 But still, I can't move on. Only one way to stop the buffing mayhem is to make a blog and post it to King. 10:39 Bp101697 Yep. But they never listen. 10:40 Marioman00 exepet when they run out of levels of buff but they make more levels to buff 10:42 Carlsaga07 I wish another person from the same company could redesign those levels to make them easier.... Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. 10:46 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_992_(CCR) http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1002_(CCR) Do you noticed that these levels are the same as the boards in original Candy Crush Game? Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. 11:21 Megaphantaze It's time for "Where you were when this song played" Here's mine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKvh2zW6-jA I was lost in the city when this song played LucasH181 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 11:39 Carlsaga07 Bye.o/ o/ Carlsaga07 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:57 Marioman00 look at this Level 735/Versions ChaneyTheSamurott has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:59 Marioman00 and this Level 677/Versions Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:13 Megaphantaze I am just designing new robots Decided to take some from my Candy Crushers Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Thomas.young.18 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:16 Thomas.young.18 Are you stuck on a hard level? Thomas.young.18 has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Megaphantaze . 12:17 Bp101697 ? 12:17 Megaphantaze We know that joke you fool A Drummer again 12:17 Bp101697 How long for ban? 12:17 Megaphantaze Infinite Probably sockpuppet Every time someone starts with Are you stuck on a hard level, the guy offers you hacks That means insta ban I am not sure who is right Lefty or Chaney Lefty says Chaney's banning methods are not what he has made Or heard you can call them any other way you like I call them Drummers 12:22 Edwin91476 That is have to use your experience. If x.y.(numbers), and "are you stuck in a hard level", then instant ban. 12:22 ChaneyTheSamurott What does Lefty say? 12:22 Megaphantaze Gotta check chat logs 12:22 Edwin91476 That means (name).(name).(numbers) is those. 12:22 Megaphantaze It was recorded there 12:23 Edwin91476 there's nothing about those in there. 12:24 Megaphantaze Of course they are there 12:28 Edwin91476 There's really nothing record about Lefty there. And why the lines are the words are strange in chat log in 9th June. Oh sorry. Bp101697 has gone to crush some candies. ChaneyTheSamurott has gone to crush some candies. Bp101697 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 12:41 Megaphantaze Here it is Bp101697 has gone to crush some candies. LordOtherGuest has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:11 Megaphantaze hey Lord 1:11 LordOtherGuest it's been a while 1:20 Megaphantaze totally LordOtherGuest has gone to crush some candies. ChaneyTheSamurott has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3:24 Megaphantaze Just some sockpuppets 3:24 ChaneyTheSamurott Which? 3:24 Megaphantaze Couldn't found that Chat log where we discussed with Lefty Drummers and crap talkers Wait Did someone banned a sockpuppet seen on May 13 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 May 2016 3:30 ChaneyTheSamurott Globally blocked. 3:42 Megaphantaze I guess I then dig the song I made of sockpuppets Courtemanche437 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:32 Courtemanche437 Anyone here? 5:33 ChaneyTheSamurott Boo? 5:34 Courtemanche437 I'mma try something That does nothing :/ 5:34 ChaneyTheSamurott What have you tried? 5:34 Courtemanche437 "boo" in paranthesis Paul318 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:35 Paul318 lol 5:35 Courtemanche437 INB4 detrimental user 5:35 Paul318 do you watch porn? Paul318 has been hit with a lollipop hammer by Courtemanche437. 5:35 Courtemanche437 YEP -_- Paul318 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:36 Paul318 I LOVE GAY PORN! XD Paul318 has been hit with a lollipop hammer by Courtemanche437. 5:36 Courtemanche437 Get out of here with that -_- Paul318 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:37 ChaneyTheSamurott Leo PM. 5:37 Courtemanche437 I don't see a message :/ 5:37 ChaneyTheSamurott The time! (rofl) 5:37 Paul318 10:37 PM.. time for more porn! :D 5:37 Courtemanche437 OH XD Paul318 has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Megaphantaze . 5:37 Megaphantaze I put one monh 5:38 ChaneyTheSamurott Bye bye, Paul. 5:38 Courtemanche437 ^ 5:38 Megaphantaze But he may be sockpuppet 5:38 ChaneyTheSamurott One month is right. 5:38 Megaphantaze There were yesterday another similar Eh Luigi 5:38 Courtemanche437 Feels good to be mod again :d 5:39 Megaphantaze Feels good to do anything again FionaFortunaFan830 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:40 FionaFortunaFan830 I am fan of Fiona Fortuna XD FionaFortunaFan830 has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by ChaneyTheSamurott . 5:41 ChaneyTheSamurott Fiona doesn't have any fans -_- 5:41 Megaphantaze Yes he has 5:41 ChaneyTheSamurott Unless they are really stupid -_- 5:41 Megaphantaze But that's disrespectful 5:42 Courtemanche437 ...I am glad I missed that Felix Vašečka has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:44 Felix Vašečka * Felix Vašečka sighs I am still upset that we lost :( 5:45 Megaphantaze LOST what 5:45 Felix Vašečka EURO 2016, game vs. Wales. 5:45 Megaphantaze Oh, Football Fan 5:45 Felix Vašečka I am not much of a Football fan. I watch only when our country is playing. 5:46 Megaphantaze I was excited of Ice Hockey because Finland won all matches except for Final 5:46 Felix Vašečka Who won the final? 5:46 Megaphantaze Canada 5:46 Courtemanche437 Ohai Felix! :d 5:47 Felix Vašečka Hi Leo! Canada guys are very strong. 5:48 Courtemanche437 I just read that it's supposed to get to NINETY-THREE degrees Fahrenheit where I live today O_O 5:48 Felix Vašečka WUT!? 5:49 Megaphantaze It's pretty hot 5:49 Courtemanche437 IKR? 5:49 Megaphantaze Lapland got snow, but it's still gotta be warm summer here 5:49 Courtemanche437 Right now it's about 86F or 30C outside VERY warm and humid 5:50 Felix Vašečka I can see outside is dark. 5:51 Courtemanche437 It's light out here. And it will be that way for another five hours :) 5:51 Megaphantaze It's almost midnight, but there's still few light left Secure this Chat Speaking of Midnight, next Leap Day level is released in few minutes 5:52 Courtemanche437 The sun rose at 5:39 AM this morning and is going to set at 8:43 PM. So, I'm getting about 15 hours of sunlight these days Chaney, PM Touka329 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:57 Touka329 Hey. 5:57 Megaphantaze hey 5:57 Touka329 I feel short :( 5:57 Megaphantaze Short? 5:58 Touka329 Yeah... 5:58 Megaphantaze Pretty hard tp motivate in this situation 5:58 Touka329 Short as in my height. 5:59 Megaphantaze That's the problem 5:59 Touka329 Not that other thing. 5:59 Megaphantaze Hard to motivate since haven't seen you on person 5:59 Touka329 I am 5'7"... Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:00 Felix Vašečka I don't know my height in inches and feet... ('cause we don't use that in my country) 6:01 Courtemanche437 I think I'm about your height Touka 6:01 Felix Vašečka 166 cm. 6:01 Megaphantaze Sonic is much shorter 6:02 Felix Vašečka I am older than Chaney, but I am shorter than him! o_o 6:03 ChaneyTheSamurott 6 feet here. 6:03 Courtemanche437 I am about Chaney's age, but he is taller than me 6:04 Felix Vašečka I am older than Leo and Chaney, but I am as tall as Leo. 6:04 Touka329 I am 16. 6:04 Courtemanche437 I am 17 6:05 Megaphantaze 21 6:05 Felix Vašečka And I am 18 duh :S 6:05 Touka329 I am turning 17 soon. "Soon". 6:06 Courtemanche437 I turned 17 on May 23rd :) 6:06 Felix Vašečka I turned 18 in January. 6:07 Touka329 How old is Chaney? 6:07 Courtemanche437 We are both 17 6:07 Felix Vašečka Check it in PM. 6:08 Touka329 WAT O_o 6:08 Courtemanche437 Was I not supposed to say that? :S 6:08 Touka329 That's my reaction on Felix's PM. 6:09 Courtemanche437 I was asking Felix and/or Chaney :/ 6:09 Felix Vašečka You could say it :) 6:11 Courtemanche437 I STILL can't believe it, even after two years O_O 6:11 Touka329 Can't believe what? 6:12 Courtemanche437 That we are only five days apart in birth! 6:12 Touka329 Ah. Is someone December 25, 1999? 6:12 Courtemanche437 BTW Touka, it's nice to meet you :) 6:13 Touka329 If you ask about my progress: Level 912. (I haven't touched it for ages) 6:14 Courtemanche437 I wasn't going to actually 6:14 Felix Vašečka I am sick of TV commercials -_- 6:15 Megaphantaze Commercials are life Commercials are crap Yeah, I already finished todayä''s level It was easy 6:16 Courtemanche437 What are you talking about? 6:16 Megaphantaze Leap Day I said I had to go beat the level Midnight has arrived 6:16 Courtemanche437 What game? 6:16 Megaphantaze Leap Day 6:16 Courtemanche437 Oh (facepalm) 6:18 Touka329 My brother was born February 29 O_O 6:18 Megaphantaze I am 185cm or over 6'1 6:21 Courtemanche437 I wonder if he will have to wait until he is biologically 65 to drive... @Touka 6:21 Touka329 (rofl) 6:21 Felix Vašečka XD 6:22 Courtemanche437 Because when he has his 16th birthday, won't he really be 64/65? :D 6:22 Touka329 February 29, 2004 :D 6:23 Megaphantaze http://megaphantaze.deviantart.com/art/TAN-003-Guards-Man-614707869 6:23 Courtemanche437 I guess he will have to wait until 2068! :P 6:23 Touka329 XD 6:23 Felix Vašečka XD Well, in Slovakia he would have to wait until 2076 o_o 6:24 Megaphantaze Redesign of Guards Man who is a roboticized Guard from Licorice Tower 6:28 Courtemanche437 Why 2076? @Felix 6:34 Felix Vašečka Because you have to wait until you are 18 in Slovakia. Touka329 has gone to crush some candies. 6:35 Courtemanche437 Wow... Fiona805 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:37 Fiona805 back with awesome FARTS fart fart fart like fart fart fart 6:38 Marioman00 kick 6:38 Fiona805 oooh juicy fart 6:38 Marioman00 now 6:38 Fiona805 farts are cool fart fart fartkky fartinski Fiona805 has been hit with a lollipop hammer by Courtemanche437. Fiona805 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:39 Marioman00 no 6:39 Courtemanche437 How did no-one notice that was going on??? 6:39 Marioman00 i noticed Fiona805 has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Courtemanche437 . 6:40 Courtemanche437 Sorry guys, I forgot to do something about it .__. 6:40 Felix Vašečka Just saying, there shouldn't be mini-modding :/ 6:41 Courtemanche437 Huh? 6:41 Felix Vašečka That means, a person shouldn't say kick/ban on main. It is not allowed on Community Wikia and many other Wikias. 6:42 Courtemanche437 Was it because Marioman00 had told me to kick her sockpuppet? 6:42 Felix Vašečka I think so. 6:42 Courtemanche437 Mini-modding isn't allowed ey? Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. 6:44 Courtemanche437 He knew I was about to kick him... ChaneyTheSamurott has gone to crush some candies. 6:48 Megaphantaze I was Redesigning Loco Man Casey's roboticized version Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:52 Courtemanche437 Dead Courtemanche437 has gone to crush some candies. Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. Felix Vašečka has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. 2016 06 11